


A View

by ALonelyStar (TheFoolXXII)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, star!alcor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolXXII/pseuds/ALonelyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that Polaris?” Hibiki pointed at a bright star towards the North. Without missing a beat Alcor responded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the anime, a bit after Thursday. I guess you can take it slight AU if you want.

From above the city the view of the Void was clear. The darkness crept above the horizon line; inching closer and closer with every second. The city itself was wrecked and an eerily silence stretched across. If Tokyo was this silent but he wondered how Sapporo sounded now.

A dead city in a dying world.

“It’s dangerous to be up here by yourself.” The voice didn’t surprise him; at this point he doubted anything can surprise anymore. He didn’t even bother turning to face the new arrival.

“You’re a Septentrione.” Hibiki muttered and was greeted with a beat of silence.

“That is correct.” The Septentrione answered quietly. Hibiki turned to face the man who floated just out of his reach. The Septentrione had his arms crossed across his chest and had a small frown on his lips.

“So this isn’t your real body?” Alcor closed his eyes for a moment looking more like he fell asleep. They waited in silence until Alcor opened his eyes and spoke.

“This body is indeed real but if you are asking about my form then this is not my real form.” Alcor stepped down; putting both his feet on the concrete. Slowly, he took a step forward and then smiled at Hibiki. He looked a little proud of himself and Hibiki sighed.

Alcor certainly didn’t look like a weapon of mass destruction.

“Show me.” He wondered how the white-haired man would look; would he be large like Alioth or smaller like Dubhe? What shape would he take? How dangerous could he be?

Alcor paused and then nodded.

“Very well then.” A harsh wind ripped through, ruffling the Septentrione hair but he never once lost his balance. Hibiki staggered slightly and raised his arms to shield himself from the wind. He tried to take a step back but he was met with an empty space. The floor had crumbled and left behind a long drop.

Climbing the highest building in the area might not have been a good idea, Hibiki noted a little late when he lost his balance and fell. His vision blurred from the sudden movement; one moment he noticed Alcor’s shocked expression and then he saw the sky’s dark hues.

Instinctively, he reached out but grabbed nothing.

Something flashed in the corner of his eyes and almost immediately something wrapped around his waist tightly. His body jerked from the sudden stop and when he turned his head to look at the drop he winced at the perceived distance from his position to the next wrecked floor.

“Are you injured?” Alcor’s voice snapped him from his thoughts but when Hibiki tried to answer the Septentrione the words were caught in his throat. The silver wires that wrapped around his waist led up towards a red- black stripped cube with the cords taking sharp turns and angles creating a frame around the large cube figure.

When Hibiki was pulled closer to the cube there was a flash of light and the cube shifted to a diamond-shaped (no, star-shaped?) figure with the cords wrapped around the middle. Alcor continued to pull him closer, and when Hibiki was close enough he reached out and grabbed one of the cords. The cords around his waist loosen when Hibiki began to climb the figure.

Hibiki reminded himself not to look down.

When Hibiki reached the top he wrapped his arms around a strange cone shape point all while carefully not looking down.

“N-no, I’m fine…you have two forms?” He tried to make himself comfortable but the cords shifted and weaved through the figure. He dimly noted that Alcor was moving.

“Yes, each form is designed for a specific purpose.” The cords stilled long enough for Hibiki to get comfortable. His grip tightened when he realized that Alcor was drifting closer to central area of Tokyo.

“Purpose?” Were all Septentrione used for destruction? He couldn’t imagine Alcor like that. The air-headed, awkward white-haired man who cooked wonderful meals and reached out for humans didn’t seem like the type to strike down humanity. He leaned on the cone and loosened his grip slightly.

“Shall I put you down?” Alcor asked as he drifted closer towards a building. Hibiki shook his head.

“Can you…can we stay like this for a bit?” He muttered softly.

“If you wish.” Alcor shifted directions and drifted higher until he surpassed the broken buildings. Somewhere along the way the cords began shifting again and the one around his waist began moving.

“H-hey!” Hibiki startled but the cord jerked him back into balance. More cords snaked around his legs and up his thighs and Hibiki couldn’t stop jerking away.

“It would be any good if you fell from this height.” Alcor commented but Hibiki let out a strangled laugh. He unwrapped himself from the cone and attempted to keep the wires from coiling around his thighs.

“J-just pfft I-I get h-haha-s-stop,” A cord snaked up his thigh before wrapping itself around him and Hibiki couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his lips.

“Hibiki?” Briefly, Hibiki noted Alcor’s curious tone but the cords shifted again and Hibiki attempted to strangle a laugh.

“Hahaha,” It didn’t work.

“Perhaps this would be more comfortable.”

“N-no hahaha. Y-you’re d-doing t-this hahaha on purpose!” Hibiki slapped the strange cone and hoped Alcor felt that. The wires shifted again and Hibiki laughed.

Within a few minutes the wires stopped moving and Hibiki attempted to regain his composure.

“Are you comfortable?” Alcor asked with a hint of amusement in his tone and just for good measure Hibiki slapped the strange cone again.

“Y-yeah. “ Alcor hummed in response while Hibiki attempted to regain his breath. They stayed silent for a moment; Hibiki looked up and noted with wonder that the sky had turned dark and the stars were brightly lighting the darken city while the moon crept slowly.

“It’s already so late?” Hibiki muttered and the wires shifted.

“It would be best to head back to the base.” Alcor commented but made no moves towards JPs’ headquarters. Hibiki patted the cone with one hand and shook his head.

“No, it’s fine let’s stay here for a bit. I haven’t seen the stars like this.” The stars were brighter than he’d ever seen. Some glowing faintly beside brighter stars and they were all clustered throughout the night sky and no doubt they formed constellations and stories.

It looked so different from any other night except they _weren’t_ different. He just never truly bothered looking at the stars.

“Tokyo did produce an alarming amount of light; it’s understandable that the stars haven’t been seen like this in many years.” Alcor shifted and the wires curled tighter on waist. Alcor sounded different; sad? Disappointed? Anguished, maybe?

Over what?

That they couldn’t see the stars or that they willingly blinded themselves?

“They look amazing.” Hibiki pushed the thoughts away and Alcor hummed.

Somewhere among the stars laid the Septentriones.

Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, and the others.

“Is that Polaris?” Hibiki pointed at a bright star towards the North. Without missing a beat Alcor responded.

“No, that is Alpha Cephei. It’s also known as Alderamin, meaning “the right arm.”

“That one?” He moved further North and like before Alcor wasted no time responding.

“That one is Alpha Cassiopeia. It’s mostly known as Schedir.” He sounded amused and Hibiki flushed.

“It’s that one,” He pointed a lower and the wires shifted and Alcor trembled.

“A-are you laughing at me?!” Hibiki flushed and Alcor let out a chuckle. The cords stilled for a moment before shifting again.

“My apologizes, that is Alpha Lyrae, which is traditionally known as-“

“Vega. I’m not even close am I?” Hibiki sighed leaned on Alcor’s side. The smooth surface and the gentle wind cooled his flushed skin which heated once again when Alcor let out another chuckle.


End file.
